The present invention relates to safety razors and relates in particular to disposable razors.
Disposable razors to which this invention pertains may take the form of a single or twin bladed cartridge where each blade is formed with a single cutting edge.
In addition, the razor cartridge may include an integrally attached handle or may be of the type which connects releasably to a handle by means of a track or a pivotal connection in well-known fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,079 shows a typical track, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,116 shows a typical pivotal connection, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,705 shows an integrally attached handle to form a unitary structure.
The present invention relates, in particular, to the cartridge structure shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821, especially the FIG. 1 embodiment thereof.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of securing a shaving aid such as is shown in the FIG. 1 embodiment of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821 in a secure and permanent fashion.
A related copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 780,767 filed Sept. 27, 1985, by Vincent C. Motta et al. entitled RAZOR CARTRIDGE WITH SHAVING AID AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE, discloses and claims an alternative method of securing a shaving aid.
It is to be understood that the term "cartridge" as used herinafter in this specification and claims is intended to denote a blade package which may contain one or more single cutting edge blades and the blade package may have an integrally formed handle so that the blade package and the handle are permanently connected. In the alternative, the term "cartridge" may denote a unitary blade package which is adapted to connect releasably to a handle.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821, an elongation solid strip of water-soluable shaving aid material is shown (in FIG. 1) received in a recess formed in a face-engaging surface (cap) of the razor.
One method of securing the strip to the razor cap has involved the use of adhesive. While this process is effective, it has certain drawbacks, such as the difficulty in controlling the application of proper amounts of adhesive in uniform fashion. In addition, the time required to set the adhesive and the pressure required to insure good contact sometimes slow high-speed mass production operations.